


I Am Become Death

by potato8kitten



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, Equalist, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, F/F, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-02 02:50:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4042936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potato8kitten/pseuds/potato8kitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where the Avatar is a merciless warrior, Hiroshi Sato is a greedy lord, and Asami is a hot blacksmith. Nothing is as it seems.<br/>Eventual Korrasami</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

**_The Legend of Korra_ belongs to Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko.**

 

_“Now, I am become death, the destroyer of worlds.”_

__

_\--the Bhagavad-Gita_

__

* * *

 

Once, the United Kingdom was ruled by a man called Reiko. He was the rightful king of the province, his father was ruler before him and his grandfather before that, it was in his bloodline. He had a council of advisers whose occupants were decided by the vote of the people which is why the land was originally called the United Republic of Kingdoms. It was a place of peace and democracy unlike the other four nations.

King Reiko was dethroned by a greedy, power hungry, man whose only goal was to obtain revenge for the death of his wife. This man is now the sovereign of the empire. His name is Hiroshi Sato.

**\---**

 

Sitting on his throne, the lord of the kingdom that they dwelled, surveyed the woman before him. She wore the hides’ and skins’ of the ferocious animals that roamed, not this land but, the wilds of the south. Her tan skin made her stand out among the rest of the men and women in the palace, the whole kingdom for that matter. Her short, chestnut, hair had a single braid on the right side of her head, tied at the end with a thin leather strip. She looked absolutely terrifying as it was but above her head, one could see the leather bound hilt of a powerful claymore; the rest was covered by the navy blue cloak that flowed down her back. Next to her stood a wolf. A large, white, wolf.

Lord Sato sighed. He knew who this outsider was. She held the title of the Avatar, the mightiest bender known to man. This woman standing before him could wipe out his entire kingdom in the blink of an eye, yet here she was, asking him for sanctuary in his land. Lord Sato was known for his hatred of benders. One had taken his beloved from him, many moons ago, and he held the strongest of grudges towards all of that kind. The Avatar had traveled to the United Kingdom to aid in the fight against the rebel forces known as the Equalists. Little did she know, Lord Sato was the one supplying the nonbenders with their weapons and armor. Besides Amon, the infamous leader of the rebels, Sato was in charge of this operation. He wanted to rid the world of benders, once and for all.

Korra, the Avatar, was aware of Lord Sato’s dislike for benders but she never would have thought he would go to such extremes as to starting a war; which is why she was surprised when he declined her help.

_Why wouldn’t he accept my offer to rid his kingdom of these ‘Equalists?’_ Korra thought. _A war, one that was centered in **his** kingdom, would tear the province apart._   

Of course Korra is not obligated to respect the word of nobility, especially not that of some fat, bastard, lord. If she desires to put an end to this silly rebellion, then she will. She was only being polite as to asking Lord Sato for “permission.” She needn't of that tripe; she was the Avatar, master of the four elements.

Korra narrowed her eyes as she took a step towards the lord, her wolf following suit. The palace was silent and her voice echoed off the walls as she spoke. “You _will_ allow me a place of residence during my temporary stay and I _will_ be aiding the United forces in this battle. Do I make myself clear?” Lord Sato nodded vigorously. Korra was in his personal space now. “ You do not deny me anything,” she whispered. Sato had a look of fear in his eyes that quickly passed as his gaze hardened. He as well did not like being told what to do though in this case, he had no say in the matter.

“You are to give the Avatar whatever she requests,” he ordered. “Show her to the accommodations.” His servants rushed to the Avatar’s side and directed her to her given chambers. He continued to glare at the corridor the young Avatar had exited through, long after she had left.

Upon entering the room, Korra took in the lavish furniture and exquisite paintings. One in particular caught her interest; it was of a tree. A tree with a solid trunk and leaves that were...flowers? Small, pink, flowers. There were little number of trees where she came from and the ones she had seen had stiff, green, foliage;  never pink petals such as the tree in the painting. “Interesting..” she murmured.

Korra began to unpack the few items she had brought along which mostly consisted of tunics and trousers; her armor already clad on her person. She and her mother had worked long and hard on creating the planopy of leather and fur she wore. It was all worth the labor for it’s protection had saved her many of times. Korra removed the hard, leather cuirass from her upper body and the cuisse from her lower, only leaving on the cloak on her back along with her forearm bracers, greaves, and boots. She exited her chambers; she had a kingdom to explore.

\---

 

Korra made her way outside with her animal companion, Naga, at her side. The guards didn’t  give her a second glance as she strolled through the front gates of the palace, if anything, they moved further away from her. She was used to this, of course, being the Avatar and all. People feared her. They avoided her because the presence of the Avatar brought them discomfort. One might think the populace would feel especially safe when in the company of the person who has saved the world a countless number of times. But no. They did not. The only thing Korra knew for certain was that she had a job to do, people she needed to protect, and a world she had to put to balance. Nothing else mattered.

She continued her peregrination until she reached the market district where she slowed down to observe the different people. Korra could easily tell the amount of wealth each individual had based on their attire; some wore fine silks while most wore simple linen. As to be expected, many of the merchants had set up booths with a display of various foods and other everyday items, all in a range of price and quality. There were unusual trinkets spread among the stalls and intricate art in forms of jewelry, canvas, and cloth. Korra had explored further into the market district and found herself at the blacksmith forge which was being tended to by the ferrier. She noticed a tavern nearby with a canopy set up. The tables and stools were currently occupied by a noisy bunch of drunk men. She watched in animosity as they boasted about their strength in past brawls and the woman they had fucked. It was disgusting really, how they just chatted about these woman as if they were merchandise; some of them most likely were bought, but all the same, they were still  people. _This is what the once, strong and noble United Republic has been brought to_ , Korra thought grimly.

She was about to alter direction and return to the palace when she was stopped by a feminine voice calling out,

“They’re awful, aren’t they?”

\---     

Her long, black, tresses were tied back by a thin strip of leather, stray hairs clung to her sweat soaked forehead and neck. Her pale green eyes were dry from the swelter of the fire and her breathing was heavy from her hard labor but all the while, the heat of the forge drove her and the ringing of metal pounding onto metal was music to her ears. Whenever her father had important matters to occupy his time, she would slip away from the throttle of the palace; escaping to the edge of the market district. She would wear the day hammering steel and scrawling ideas on parchment. The smithy allowed her access to the forge whenever she desired for a break now and then suited him just fine.

A figure caught her eye and pulled her from her focus. A woman stood not far from her along with a…wolf. She followed stranger’s line of sight and found she was watching the drunken mules at the tavern with a disgusted expression on her face.

“They’re awful, aren’t they?” She called as the other woman turned to leave.

Blue met green when their eyes met and she was unable to will herself to look away from the strong gaze of the tribal woman. _Wait…_ She knew this was.

“You speak of those men?” The Avatar asked, gesturing at the tavern. The blacksmith nodded in confirmation. Korra hummed and moved over to the workbench where she was at standstill.  “I am Avatar Korra,” she announced in greeting. Her protected, still at her side, caused the black haired girl uneasiness.

“I know who you are,” she replied.

Korra raised her eyebrow to this. “Well you know my name but unfortunately I am unaware of yours.”

A pause. “I am Asami.”

The Avatar bowed with a flourish. “A pleasure to meet your acquaintance, m’Lady.” She frowned. “Now what is a pretty lass such as yourself doing here, working at a blacksmith forge?”

This caused Asami to frown herself. _Of all the people--_ “What is so wrong about me working at the forge? Do you think that you are the only woman who can lift more than a broom?” She nearly shouted at the Avatar who did not take the outburst kindly.

“That is not at all what I said.”

“It is what you implied.”

“Why do you take this so personally?”

“Because I am not some helpless girl whose only meant to bear a child and sit about to be protected from the world! I may be a lady but I can hold my own.”

“I am the Avatar. I can do whatever I please with no one to stop me. You, on the other hand, are not the Avatar. You are controlled by men that say a woman’s place is with the children, not at a blacksmith’s forge.” Korra stepped closer and lowered her voice. “You, Asami, are either very brave or an idiot to raise your voice at me.”

“I consider myself to be quite intelligent, actually.” Asami seemed to be collected but on the inside she was a squealing piglet.

“You claim to be brave?” The Avatar questioned with a raised eyebrow.

“Well I am still talking to you, am I not?”

“Indeed you are, Asami.” A smiled played at her lips as she backed away from the girl. She turned, clicking her tongue so the wolf would follow her, and headed back into the market district, but not before glancing back at Asami to leave a wink in her wake.

Asami stared at the spot the Avatar stood long after she had left. _She winked. She fucking winked. The **Avatar** , said to be a bloodthirsty savage, winked. Asami was fairly certain that savages are not supposed to wink._

**\---**

“Asami! Where have you been?”

“I was out, Father,” she replied with a sigh.

“You were careful?”

“I always am.”

“Good. I only ask because I love you.”

“I love you too, Father,” she paused, choosing her next words carefully as to not upset her father. She knew his standing on benders. “Were you aware of the Avatar’s presence in the kingdom?”

“Yes…” Hiroshi began slowly. “She arrived this morning and threatened me into allowing her to stay in the palace.”

“Did she say why she was here?”

“Just to show off her bending and cause trouble,” he snarled. “Why must she stick her nose into everyone’s business?! I do not want that _freak_ on my land and if I do not obey her every word, she will burn this province to ash!”

Asami sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, annoyed at her father’s rambling. “Father, I know how you feel about benders, but we are soon to be at war with these rebels and the General has not replied to any of your messages. We need all the help we can get before the Equalists overrun everything.”

It was not yet the time to tell his daughter about his involvement with the misunderstood renegades which caused explaining himself to be difficult.

“Asami, this world is complicated and you have yet to understand how to live in it. It will all make sense eventually.”

_Maybe if you did not always treat me as if I were a child, I would know how the world really is by now_ , Asami thought bitterly. _“It will all make sense eventually.” What is he up to?_

 

 

_\---_

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

**_The Legend of Korra_** **belongs to Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko.**

****  
  


_“Now, I am become death, the destroyer of worlds.”_

__

_\--the Bhagavad-Gita_

 

* * *

 

 

She had gotten back to the palace before sunset but was already exhausted. All Korra wanted was a nice rest on a bed that was not made out of pokey straw and on a rocking boat. She would sleep right now if it were not for her rumbling stomach. She stripped from her cloak with a sigh and exited her chambers, making her way to the dining hall. As she walked through the quiet hallways, her mind wandered to the young woman she had met earlier this day. She shook the thoughts from her head when the guards opened the grand doors of the dining hall as she neared. It was mostly silent when she entered the extravagant room. The servants stopped whatever they had been doing before she arrived, to set a place for her at the large table and immediately fill the silver platter with food. Korra bowed her head slightly before taking a seat. Naga whined and soon a full dish of various raw meats was placed in front of the wolf. Naga’s tail thumbed against the marble floor as she quickly began scarfing down the food. Korra gave another thankful nod before devouring her own meal in a likeness similar to her companion’s. When she and Naga finished, the bender rose from the wooden bench and exited into the quiet hallways that led to her bedchamber. Once arriving, she quickly shed the rest of her clothing only leaving the chest bindings and loincloth. Korra threw herself onto the massive bed with Naga close behind her, pulling the covers over herself. She snuggled up to the friendly beast and with a flick of her wrist, the candles blew out, surrounding them in a pleasant darkness.

\---

There are many perks in being the daughter of the Lord but unfortunately sleeping in is not one of them. Her servants had woken her early, as they do every morning, to prep her for the day. Her handmaidens _always_ tried to help her dress, but Asami _always_ insisted that she could bathe and ready herself, nevertheless, a small argument ensued almost every time. She was tired of it, really. At 24 years old, and still nobody thought she could do anything herself; always pampered like a princess. Well, she technically is a princess, but that is beside the point. After Asami was satisfied with her outfit and makeup, she proceeded to the dining hall for the morning meal with her father. She arrived to see her father sitting at the head of the table and quietly slid onto the chair next to him, beginning to eat the food in front of her. She had only taken a few bites when her father spoke.

“Do you plan on going ‘out’ again today?”

Asami sighed. _This again…_ “Yes, I was hoping to. I like to leave the palace every once in a while to get some fresh air.”

“The gardens have plenty of fresh air and the flowers are beautiful; I know how much you like the flowers.”

Her mother is buried in the garden. That was the last place she wanted to be. _That_ was what she wanted to get away from. “I enjoy walking the streets. It is a nice change.”

He seemed to be pondering the idea. _This was really getting old, what is there to think about?_ “Fine,” he agreed after _much_ consideration. “Go out later if you wish but be back after not too long. There are some people I would like to introduce you to.”

_He means to say, ‘eligible bachelors’_ “Of course. I look forward to meeting with them. I will see you in a little while.” Asami hastily exited through the large oak doors and down the maze of hallways until she reached the front entryway in which the guards immediately opened for her. She thanked them kindly for the escort to the end of the palace grounds, (her father’s doing) and from there she advanced through the market and to the blacksmith forge. Luckily, she had a change of clothes that were more appropriate for her favorite pastime.

\---

It was already afternoon by the time Korra woke. She stretched her tight muscles before opening her bleary eyes. She noticed Naga had left her bed sometime in the night, rolling onto her side, she peered over the edge of the bed to see her lovable companion asleep on the floor. She reached beyond to scratch behind her soft ears only to fall off the bed completely and onto Naga. The sudden weight being thrown onto her, caused the wolf quite an alarm; upon realizing her attacker was instead her master, she licked the face of the woman inelegantly sprawled on the floor. Korra laughed and tried to push the origin of the slobbery tongue off of her, but it was a fruitless effort. She sighed and waited until the wolf was done with her relentless licking. If she had not needed a bath before, she definitely did now.

“Alright, Naga, enough,” she laughed. The large animal moved away from her friend. allowing her to stand. Korra gave her a few loving strokes along her back, running her fingers through the silken fur. She went over to one of the cupboards in search of a towel. Once she had acquired what she was looking for, she threw on yesterday’s clothes and left to find the bath.

She ended up asking a servant to lead her to her destination. Inside, there was a small pool that was in the center of the room. The walls were the same cream color that her room was while stone tiles covered the floor. Candles were everywhere, lighting the room in a dull, peaceful, glow. Then, without a word, all the other women hurriedly left the bathing room. Korra drained and refilled the sizable basin with her waterbending, also heating it with firebending before stripping completely and stepping into the tub. She sighed as she felt her muscles finally start to relax. She lay with her eyes closed for a quiet moment until her mind drifted to a certain blacksmith. She smiled at the thought of the beauty that was Asami. _Asami…_ she thought with another, this time, longing, sigh. _She is, on all accounts, the most stunning woman I have ever seen._ Korra’s mind continued to reminisce on the woman she had met, just yesterday, until she remembered that she had not actually bathed herself yet. Snapping out of her daze, she mentally chastised herself for daydreaming especially when it was a just a petty regard to a girl that caused her such a distraction. _An extremely beautiful girl…_ her subconscious added. _Did I accidentally heat the water with my firebending?_ she thought, for her skin suddenly felt hotter.  

\---

Hiroshi Sato paced the room, becoming more agitated each minute that passed. There was already enough going on with the Equalist movement, he _really_ did not need the Avatar’s interference. He did not know how to deal with this new obstacle but he knew someone who would. He had to contact Amon and and speak with him, face to face.

****  
  


\---

****  
  



	3. Chapter 3

 

**_The Legend of Korra_ belongs to Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko.**

****  


_“Now, I am become death, the destroyer of worlds.”_

__

_\--the Bhagavad-Gita_

_****  
_

* * *

 

 

 _My sword is dull_. That was Korra’s reason for allowing her feet to carry her down the familiar path that led to the blacksmith forge. It was not a lie, her sword did need to be sharpened. She had been inspecting the weapon after she was dressed again, in fresh clothes and parts of her armor, she noticed it was a bit too blunt for her liking. During her journey to Lord Sato’s kingdom, she had a few skirmishes to deal with including some nonbenders that were causing trouble. Long story short, it is unwise to attempt to rob the Avatar.

She was unaware she had reached the forge but hearing the slurred howling from the tavern, she realized how close she was. Korra trekked up the the small slope and up to the wooden fence that surrounded the property. Leaning her forearms upon the structure, she watched the person shoveling ore into a smelter that was a small distance away, their back facing her. She knew it was Asami, judging from the slim form, she immediately knew the figure was not that of the regular blacksmith. Though, it seemed the youthful lass was becoming the regular farrier now a days.

Asami backed away from the smelter after she was finished with the chore. She wiped her brow on the sleeve of her tunic, turning around in the process, she spotted a figure leaning against the fence. She trudged over to see what the person wanted but as she neared, she recognized that this person was the Avatar. _The Avatar?! What the blazes is she doing here? Was she… waiting for **me**?_ “Avatar Korra, what a pleasure. Is there something I can do for you.” Somehow, Asami was able to keep her voice steady.

“Yes, my sword is dull. Sharpen it for me.” It was not said as a question. “Please,” she added after a moment.

Asami smiled and gave a bow. “This way, Avatar.” They walked on opposite sides of the fence until they reached the break where Asami waved Korra through and led her to the grindstone. “Did you want to do it yourse-” Asami cut herself off when her guest grasped the handle of the blade, pulling it out of the scabbard and laying it in the palms of her hands for Asami to take. She carefully took the greatsword from the Avatar’s hold and sat on the stool beginning her task.

Korra watched, fascinated by how gracefully she was able to do such ungraceful work. It amazed her how well Asami was at her profession. In just a short matter of time, the pale skinned woman stopped applying force to the pedal and rose from the stool. She presented the blade the same way Korra had earlier. The Avatar took it in her hands and closely examined the blacksmith’s work. It was excellent, to say the least. “You did a flawless job, Asami. It is… perfect. You have a great skill here.” Asami blushed at the compliment, feeling an odd flutter in her chest.

Asami smiled in response, not trusting her voice. After getting such high praise from the _motherfucking Avatar_ , her mind was still reeling.

“... Do I owe you anything?”

Asami got herself together enough to register that the Avatar had spoken. What exactly, she was unsure. “What was that?”

“Do I owe you anything?” She repeated. “Yuans?”

“Oh, no, that is not necessary,” she replied hurriedly, damned if she was going to be the idiot who charged the Avatar.

Korra nodded her thanks and just like that she was gone, leaving Asami as confused as she was after her first encounter with the bender; which was just yesterday. _What is happening…_

**  
  
\---**

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**_The Legend of Korra_ belongs to Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko.**

****  
  


_“Now, I am become death, the destroyer of worlds.”_

__

_\--the Bhagavad-Gita_

* * *

She had barely given thought to her objective during the couple days she had been in the kingdom, her mind too caught up in a certain raven haired blacksmith. She had only gotten as far as the market and that most likely was not a place the Equalists would focus on; too crowded, too many guards. _The guards_ … She had not paid them much attention at first. The men in the palace were hired privately by Lord Sato, judging by the royal crest on their tabards. It was not present on any guards outside of the palace gate.

Korra had made it halfway through the market district after leaving the forge. She strode over to a set of guards that were sitting off to the side at a small table playing pai sho. She stood for a moment then cleared her throat when they had failed to notice a third part in their midst. They both had tired eyes and unkempt beards. One was missing an eye; he looked up at her lazily then slouched back down to move a pai sho piece before giving her another short glace.

“Wha’ do ya want?” He mumbled, giving a grunt to his partner after he finished his turn.

Korra glowered down at them. “Do you know who you are speaking to?” He huffed in response, not bothering to look up again.

She leaned over, both palms on the rough wood, “Call me, Avatar Korra.”

In no time at all, the men were leading her to the central barracks.

\---

Asami _really_ did not want to meet whatever rich prince her father was planning on introducing her to. She had gotten out of the bath and to her room, halfway dressed, having just returned from the forge not long ago. She was already missing the blistering heat on her face and the rhythmic sound of metal on metal, which her ears were still ringing from.

“Lady Sato,” a voice called from the other side of the heavy oak door, “Are you almost ready?

“Yes, I will be out shortly,” she hollered back. Quickly finishing, she allowed the guards to lead her to the throne room. Now clad in a long and flowing silk dress, the fabric dyed in the empowering color of red, she strode through the open doors. Inside, her father on his throne speaking to a young man dressed in vibrant green robes and much gold jewelry. He was far from a humble man, Asami wore less adornments than he. Hiroshi’s head rose to meet his daughter’s steady gaze, as the man turned around, now giving her a clear shot of his face. He was most certainly Earth Kingdom royalty as for his escorts’ tabards bore a variation of the land’s insignia, also the prince’s attire gave it away. In her opinion, he was not a handsome man but was no matter as long as he carried a great wealth. Which apparently he did.

As she approached the two, the odd looking man stepped up to her and got down on his knee, taking her hand.

“I am Prince Wu of Ba Sing Se, and it is my great honor to be here before you, Lady Sato.” He finished his introduction by kissing her hand. Asami had to resist gagging from the gesture. Instead, she played her part.

“It is nice to meet you as well, Your Highness.”

“Oh, none of that. Please, call me Wu,” he said, standing up.  

_Oh lovely. First name basis? So soon?_ She gave him another polite smile then looked at her father to see how he was reacting to the whole exchange. He had a slight frown that went unnoticed to anyone but her. She sighed, he expected more. Asami had rejected every other man he had presented to her and now, she was almost certain he would not let her decline yet another rich suitor. Another sigh, another smile, another day in the life of Asami Sato.

“As long as you call me Asami.” A wide grin appeared on Wu’s face and a pleased smile on her father’s.

“Asami,” he began, “how about you give Prince Wu a tour of the palace?”

She sent him a glare. “Of course, Father. It would be my pleasure.”

Her sarcastic tone went unnoticed by the prince as he held his arm out for her to take. “That is fantastic! A personal tour from the future queen herself sounds absolutely splendid!” he exclaimed. “I am especially looking forward to seeing the elegancy of your quarters, Miss Sato,” he said smiling and wiggling his thick eyebrows as if hinting at something else. Asami knew exactly what he was implying and so did her father judging from the smirk on his face. Again, she had to resist the urge to gag in disgust. She instantly began regretting her decision to bypass the marriage proposal from the young, _handsome_ , lord that was here two months ago. A vain fire nation lad trumped Prince Wu’s ridiculously large nose by much. Instead of complaining, she took his arm like the good little girl her father begged her to be, and led him out of the throne room to explore the palace but not before glancing over her shoulder, locking eyes with her father, silently begging him to make this stop, but all he did was give a small shake of his head and a look that sent shivers down her spine. That brief exchange they shared caused Asami to finally realize that there was, without a doubt, no way she was getting out of this one.

\---

“Avatar,” she greeted. It was an older woman standing before the bender. The two parallel scars on the right side of her face had immediately earned her Korra’s respect. They had met in the kingdom of Zaofu during the search for a new airbender rumored to be there. The rumor was true, the airbender also being Beifong’s niece. When Korra first arrived, straight off they had gotten into a heated match that somehow ended in the metalbender teaching Korra her greatest skill. They had bonded as much as Lin Beifong and the Avatar possibly could which was neither of the bullheaded woman feared the other.

“Beifong.” The Avatar gave a stiff nod. This was business, not a social visit. _‘The Avatar does not have friends.’_  “I assume you know why I am here.”

“I suspect it has something to do with the Equalists.”  

“That is correct. This rule is at the beginnings of a war and I see no one trying to stop it.”

“I am doing all that I can,” the older woman all but snarled at the Avatar. “All I have are the kingdom’s guards who, as you can see, are not very good.”

“What about the United Forces? Your lord has been trying for weeks to get in contact with the General.”

The woman snorted. “‘Trying for weeks?’ Is that what he says? He has not lifted a _finger_ to stop the damn Equalists! If anything, he’s making matters worse.”

Korra frowned. “What do you mean?”

“What I mean is, every carrier or bird I have sent never makes it all the way to deliver the message. They are either found dead in the bushes or we cannot find them at all!”

“And you think…Sato is behind this?”

“It makes sense if you stop to consider,” Beifong began, “He has publicly discussed his hatred for benders, not just the party that killed his wife, but all of them.”

“That is no solid evidence,” she mused, “but I suppose it is good enough.” Korra turned to leave.

“Where are you going?” the metalbender asked. thoroughly confused.

The Water Tribe girl looked at her as if it were an obvious answer, “I am going to kill the lord,” and then she was gone. Just like that, out she went with the intention of killing the man she thought behind this all, whom none knew truly was the threat, and Beifong had to stop her. She sighed, as much as she wanted Sato dead, it would start a much greater war if the Avatar were to kill him for what was just a suspicion. Of course, the single act of killing him, _especially_ with no sole purpose but mere dislike, would be problematic. He is their ruler, after all.   

Korra had not gotten far from the barracks when she heard the metalbender shouting at her to stop. Turning around with a sigh, she waited as the woman caught up. _Have I always been this obedient?_ “You cannot kill Sato,” Beifong declared in a breathy voice, placing her hands on her thighs so she could better regain control of herself. A threatening glare from the Avatar met her when she stood. “We do not have enough to charge him and even if we did, _he’s our liege_. Besides, we are still contemplating whether or not he even has anything to do with the Equalists.” Her works had no immediate effect on the Avatar.

Korra looked at her blankly for another moment before replying. “I suppose killing Sato would be unwise. I am wanting to attend dinner this evening with him and his… daughter, is it? I will investigate him carefully and update you if I find anything compromising. You are a stout warrior, I may need your expertise later on.” _‘The Avatar will never ask for the help of another. The Avatar works alone.’ That was not asking for help. Was it? It is not as if I am asking her to fight alongside me._ She shook away the thoughts, bringing her attention back to the task at hand.   

Beifong let out a relieved sigh. She had enough on her plate without the Avatar on a royal killing spree. “Good. Thank you. Know that I will do whatever I can to aid you, Avatar. We both want the Equalists gone, no matter what it takes.” She replied. Then gave a bow in which Korra returned. “I will speak with you again in the near future, Avatar. Good partings to you.” They went their separate ways from there. It was almost eventide, after all. _Good thing I’m hungry._

\---

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**_The Legend of Korra_ belongs to Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko.**

****  
  


_“Now, I am become death, the destroyer of worlds.”_

__

_\--the Bhagavad-Gita_

 

* * *

 

 

Prince Wu had tried to kiss her. Actually, he _did_ kiss her. It was a disturbing feeling, the lips of her future husband on hers, but what choice did she have, really? Pushing the man away would stir much trouble with her father so she stood still and let him kiss her. The fool did not even realize his she was not kissing him back. She just had to get used to the fact that this was her life, this is what she would be doing everyday. Kissing Wu, living with him… then someday making a child with him. Just the thought of him being inside her sent a wave of panic through her body.

****

“My love? Is something the matter?” Wu said, breaking her out of the inner terminal that was going on in her head. _Fuck._

****

“Of course.” She attempted a smile. “It is getting close to dinner, is all. I need to check that I am ready.”

****

“Ah yes, dinner! I am quite excited myself. You know the Avatar is going to be there? I cannot wait to meet her!”

****

_Wait, what?_ “I was not made aware the Avatar would be joining us this evening.”

****

“Your father tells me she has been here in the palace for a day or so. Did you not know?”

****

Asami sighed. She had forgotten her father had informed her of the Avatar’s arrival and how she… convinced  him to allow her stay. “It must have slipped my mind,” she mumbled.

****

“Whatever the case, I will let you go to prepare yourself. I will see you shortly, my darling.” He bowed slightly and took her hand, putting a wet kiss on the back; this action seemed to be something he liked to do. She put on a smile, hoping  it to be believable.

****

Apparently it was as the Prince turned the other direction, leaving her to stand in the hallway outside her room. She went inside, remembering what happened just shortly before. She shuddered at the memory. He had kissed her more than once and his hands wandered to unwanted places, fortunately, she was allowed to deny him this. At least before the wedding.

****

Sighing, she splashed water on her face in attempt to clean herself of Wu’s slobber. Asami stared into the basin, taking in the image she saw before her. The makeup was gone from scrubbing her face which left red from the harsh material of the cloth. She stepped back and dried her face with a cloth. The heiress sat down at her vanity and applied the cosmetics once again. Satisfied, she stood from the bench and straightened her gown. Asami frowned. Leaning down she looked back at the mirror. Raising her hand to her head, she pinched a clump of misplaced hairs to put them on the correct side of her part. She smiled. _Perfect._

****

\---

****

Avatar Korra strode into the dining hall. She was right on time as the table was already set up with a burgundy cloth underneath the silver platters and ware. The smell of fine foods filled her senses, her mouth watering in anticipation. Naga trecked right behind her just as eager as her master.

****

The bending master had tried to make herself more presentable for the event, not something she did often but she was on a mission and did not want the added tension her wearing armor and weapons caused. Instead she was in a, now faded, dark blue tunic and clean trousers. She still carried a short sword on her left hip and a dagger in her boot and trailing behind her was the cloak she wore when she first arrived.   

****

Lord Hiroshi was sitting at the head of the table, two strangers to his left, a man and a woman. Their backs faced Korra but what she could see was luscious, midnight black, hair on the head of the woman while the man had short, brown hair. When she entered the room, Sato looked her way. She saw the small frown before he gave a polite smile.

****

“Avatar Korra,” he addressed her in a dull tone. He stayed seated, a sign of disrespect. She had no chance to grip him by the front of his shirt and force him to stand, which she was intending to do, when the young man abruptly stood and engaged her.

****

“Avatar!” He had too much enthusiasm. She already had distaste for this puny man. “For so long I have wanted to meet you, oh Mighty One.” He stooped down and took her hand, bringing it to his lips.

****

_Bad move, lad_ she thought to herself as she thrust her hand forward, just as his lips were about to touch, and grabbed his throat. He gasped at the sudden pain and screamed as Korra lifted him off the cold marble floor.

****

“Touch me again.” she whispered, “and I will break the feeble bone in your neck.” She was not using much strength in her hold but he nodded desperately, hands still grappling at hers. She smirked as she let the man go. He gasped for air and held his neck, hunched over as he panted.  

****

“I - I apologize… Ava… tar.” he rasped. “Never again.”

****

The guards stationed at the time were looking frantically at each other and around the room, not knowing what to do. The guards suddenly relaxed, somewhat so. Korra looked back at Lord Sato to see he had risen from his chair, an angry expression on his face and his hands clenched at his sides. Her eyes wandered to the person who had moved next to him, his daughter, and saw a familiar face. Pale skin, black hair, lovely green eyes, attractive features, though this time, no ash was smudged on her face and she wore not a soft smile like before, but a look of fear. Her eyes were wide and her mouth slightly agape. No simple linens upon her, only fine silk. No dirty apron or sweat soaked clothes, hair not disheveled and frayed. “You are no blacksmith,” Korra murmured.

****

\---

****

Asami stared at the Avatar in disbelief. Her previous encounters with the bender had been so different; she seemed almost like a normal person. Now, though, she is in the presence of the _savage_ she’s heard rumors of. She looked at her father to see him bubbling in fury at the bender’s actions. This, no doubt, confirmed all his thoughts about the Avatar and how dangerous she is.

****

Prince Wu’s affections were barely tolerable to her but she dealt with it for she had no other choice. The foolishness to do such an act to the Avatar, was a death wish. Asami understood why Korra had done what she did because every moment spent around the prince, she had wished to do the same. In all honesty, she thought what the Avatar did was justifiable. Prince Wu needed to be put in his place and reminded that he was not the most important person in the world. _I think he’s got the message now_ , she thought. Her father had disrespected the Avatar the moment she walked into the room by not standing in acknowledgment, immediately angering her. How unwise it was for Hiroshi to start a pissing match with the most powerful person across the nations.

****

Asami could feel the tension in the room. Her father and Korra were swapping death glares. The bender cutoff the eye contact and looked at her, recognition dawning on her face. Asami knew she looked like a pig about to be slaughtered so she tried to soften her facial expression in attempt to ease the situation. Korra was moving her lips but Asami could not hear whatever she was saying. Surprisingly, it was Wu who finally broke the silence.

****

“Well,” he laughed. “That certainly was an interesting start to the evening, was it not?” All eyes were now on the Earth Kingdom man. “Please, let this not ruin the mood. I had no right to lay hands upon the Almighty Avatar.” Korra looked to the man, eyes narrowed, deep in thought. She eventually nodded and the prince sighed in relief. He sat back down at the table, looking expectantly at the Satos to do the same. Hiroshi huffed, grumbling under in breath as he took his seat while Asami made her way around the table to sit next to Wu. Korra was still standing near, and when the heiress approached, she pulled out the chair for her. They looked deep into each other's eyes and though it was a only a very brief moment of contact, Asami thought she saw a softness in those blue orbs.

****

Korra gently pushed her chair back in and went to take her seat which was directly across from Asami’s. _Who is this person?_ Servants soon came out with platters of various foods and it was a welcoming distraction from the previous events. Lord Sato kept an eye on the Avatar throughout the meal, which was to be expected. The blacksmith almost smiled at the rate in which Korra devoured her food, already halfway through the second course as the rest of the party had not even finished the first.

****

Wu had tried to make small talk but when he received little reply, he settled on telling impossible life stories. His voice got on her nerves and his tales were utterly annoy some but it was more appreciated  than the silence that made him start talking in the first place. The dinner continued to go by with no other happenings except for brief glances between the two women, both looking when the other was not.

****

Asami sighed when the dinner finally came to an end. Even though it was a stressful endeavor, she was pleasantly full. Her father immediately excused himself, telling her to do the same. Wu was ready to go to bed as well, saying all the food made him ‘sleepy.’ Asami was _not_ looking forward to sharing a bed with her future husband tonight so she decided to stay where she was for a short while. The guards were still around the perimeter of the room but really, it left only her and the Avatar sitting at the table.

******  
  
**

\---

******  
**

 


End file.
